With Tired Minds, Tired Eyes, Tired Souls, We Slep
by WatchMeBurn-HearMeCry
Summary: Sinjin is sick and tired of all the bullying and crap everyone gives him at school, so he decides to take matters into his own hands, by bringing a gun to school,  based off One Tree Hill episode with same title  Rated T for violence and swearing
1. Preface

With Tired Minds, Tired Eyes, Tired Souls, We Slept

Preface

(Sinjin's POV)

Have you ever been bullied by everyone at your school? Have you ever been used just so some girl you barely know can use your credit card to buy stuff from some stupid Sky Store that only sells stuff and complete idiot would buy? (Seriously, who needs a litter box that plays classical music) have you ever been so crazy about a girl and every time you are around her, all she does is insult you. For example, you accidentally hit the wrong thing and she yells at you 'no, sixteen years ago, your mom gave birth to the wrong thing,' you write her poems about your love for her. her beautiful smile and how much you are crazy about her. what about that guy who is dating her who you cant stand? Or that girl that thinks she is so much better then everyone else at your school and treats everyone like dirt? Or maybe that kid who carries around the puppet and acts awesome. Or maybe there is the new girl who thinks you're a creep? Or the one guy is great with music, and almost let you drown in a kiddy pool.

If you know what its like to be bullied by those people or not being able to stand them and being forced to be around them everyday and all the time everyday?

How would you handle it? Tell teachers, try to get the annoyance and bullying to stop? No, you don't because the teachers will do nothing to help. They will just tell you they will handle it and stop but never do anything.

That leaves it up to you. For you to get your revenge.


	2. Chapter 1

With Tired Minds, Tired Eyes, Tired Souls, We Slept

Sinjin walked through the front door of Hollywood Arts High School with one hand stuffed in his hoodie pocket and he just stared at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with everything and everyone. He just focused on his black converse shoes as he made his way over to his locker. As he walked there, a eleventh grader bumped into him,

"watch it loser," the eleventh grader said with a snicker.

Sinjin just ignored it and continued to walk to his locker as he stared at the floor. He didn't see Andre in front of him who was too busy texting someone to notice him either and he bumped into to Sinjin, causing him to drop his phone.

"sorry man," Andre said as he bent down and grabbed his phone. "I better watch where I'm going,"

Andre then walked past Sinjin towards the front door of the school, before Robbie got to school, he needed to talk to him about something.

Sinjin then felt nervous for a second. Maybe what he was about to do wasn't a good idea. Andre said he was sorry. He didn't mean to bump into him right? But then again, Andre almost let him drown in a kiddy pool and Tori was too grossed out by him to give him mouth to mouth. And what about that kid that just bumped into him and called him a loser. And what about the other kids that always call him names, and are mean to him and think he's a freak.

He knew he needed to do this. He needed to speak out for the other kids like him. start a rebellion. Get people to notice the outcasts and leave them alone. He needed to speak up. his time was now.

* * *

Tori put her bag down as she walked into Improv Class. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"is everything ok?" Beck asked her as he walked over to her.

"yeah, Trina is just being annoying again, did I tell you she hijacked my date with Mark McCallen," Tori said as she crossed her arms.

"no, I don't think you did," Beck said. "how did she do it?"

"well, when I was in the shower, she answered my phone and told him I was busy Friday night but she wasn't and she would love to go out with him," Tori said annoyed.

"wow," Beck said. "that sounds just like her,"

"I know, but then she didn't get to go because of her wisdom teeth thing, so I guess it ended well for that," Tori replied.

Tori then looked over in the corner of the room and saw a girl she didn't recognize. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes and had very white skin. Almost ghostly pale and had her head stuck in a book.

"who's that, I don't think I've seen her before?" Tori asked him.

"oh, that's Violet Davis," Beck told her. "she went here part of freshman year before her family moved to Australia for a while, they just moved back,"

Tori nodded and before she could say anything else, Trina walked in the room.

"Tori," she said in an annoying voice.

Tori sighed again. Sometimes she just couldn't get rid of Trina.

"Trina, you don't have this class, what are you doing here?" Tori asked her annoyed.

"What, I can't stop by to say hi to my sister?" Trina asked as she crossed her arms.

"what do you need?" Tori asked. She could tell Trina wanted something, possibly money.

"Drew Garrett just asked me out!" Trina told her excitedly.

"and this affects me how?" Tori asked her annoyed.

"I'm gonna go now," Beck said before he walked away. He didn't need to hear Trina and Tori talk about Drew Garrett, a senior at the school who was one of the best actors there.

"its tonight," Trina said.

"Trina, you are still grounded for getting gum blood all over the living room, and refusing to take your meds to the point where I had to force the pills down your throat," Tori said. "mom and dad aren't going to let you go anywhere,"

"mom and dad both have work tonight," Trina said. "and I was hoping you would cover for me,"

"no," Tori said. "I am not covering for you,"

"why?" Trina asked upset.

"because if mom and dad find out, they wont just kill you, they will kill me because I helped you," Tori told her.

"come on were sisters, we cover for each other, I cover for you when you sneak out to go on a date," Trina said.

"I never have snuck out to go on a date," Tori told her.

"come on Tori," Trina said in a whiny voice.

"Trina, no I am not going to help you with this,"

before Trina could protest, a very loud boom rings out from down the hallway.

* * *

Sinjin looked towards the front door of the school before dropping his backpack to the ground from where it was, previously slung over his shoulder. He then took his one hand that still remained in his hoodie pocket and in his hand was a black mettle gun.

Sinjin waited a moment before raising it from where it was pointed at the ground and points it toward the front door of the school. On the other side of the door, Jade and Cat are there. They aren't focused on the front door, they are deep in a conversation about Jade's obsession with coffee, (and Ironically, she was holding a coffee cup)

Cat turns from Jade and looks through the glass on the door and sees Sinjin pointing the gun. Cat reacted quickly by grabbing Jade's hand and ducking to the ground right as Sinjin pulled the trigger and the loud boom echoed down the hallway. the glass shattered on the door as the bullet went through it and students began running every which way. Jade quickly tried to get to her feet but kept slipping on the glass as students ran to the door and opened causing more glass to fall.

As she covered her face to protect it from falling glass she felt a pair of hands grab her waist and help her to her feet before running off. Jade didn't think twice about getting away, she knew she had to get out of there.

So she just ran.

* * *

"that was a gunshot," Beck said nervous.

"what do you mean that was a gunshot?" Tori asked getting scared. "guns aren't at schools, they don't go off at schools, especially performing arts schools,"

"code red, this is not a drill, this is not a drill, all students to the designated lockdown locations," a voice said through the intercom.

"Trina, get the door," Beck called to her as he rushed over to Sikowitz's desk.

Trina quickly went to the door and shut it after a few students rush in. Beck opened up Sikowitz's desk drawer and pulled out his keys and tossed them to Trina and she quickly locked the first door before tossing them to Beck and he locked the other door to the classroom and turned off the lights.

"we need to sit against the wall," Beck said to the few Hollywood Arts High students who were in there.

Trina nodded and grabbed Tori's arm and sitting her down next to her.

* * *

Jade continued running in front of the school to get away. Other students were everywhere running and screaming.

That was when Jade noticed Cat wasn't with her.

"Cat?" she yelled nervous looking around as she ran. "Cat,"

all she saw were random students running everywhere.

Guidance counselor Lane quickly ran over from his car in the parking lot.

"what the hell is going on here?" he said nervous.

Next to him were Robbie, Rex and Andre. Jade quickly spotted them and ran over.

"what's going on?" Andre asked nervous.

Jade grabbed his arm.

"someone has a gun inside and their shooting," she said scared. "and I lost Cat, she was right there and then the shot went off…"

as soon as Lane heard the words 'gun' and 'shooting' he quickly turned to a bus that was unloading students to get to school.

"get everyone back on the bus," Lane instructed him

"whoa…whoa…wait," Robbie stuttered nervous. "Cat's been shot?"

"no, I don't know, she was right behind me, we were about to walk in," Jade said quickly. She was near the point of hyperventilating from fear.

"Tori's in there," Andre said nervous.

Andre looked around at the students that were running away from the school in fear.

"Andre, Robbie, get on that bus," Lane yelled to them.

Andre quickly shook his head and started running towards the school.

"I got him," Robbie said. "watch Rex,"

he quickly handed Rex to Jade who didn't want to hold it before running after Andre.

"Andre, Robbie," Jade yelled. "Andre,"

Jade looked like she was about to go run after them but Lane grabbed her by the arm and shoved her towards the bus and quickly got her on while she still had Rex in her hands. Robbie appartently couldn't go and try to get Andre is he had Rex with him.

"drive," Lane yelled at the bus driver. "Drive,"

the bus then took off driving carrying the students away from the school. Jade just looked out the window and watched Robbie and Andre disappear into the school.

* * *

Beck took a deep breath from where he was sitting, next to Tori and Trina, with the new girl Violet on the other side along with a guy named Marcus, who was an eleventh grader there, and a well-known bully and smart-ass.

"ok, we just need to stay calm, stay quiet, were safe here," Beck said.

He then looked to Tori who was visibly shaken by this.

"were safe here," he said to Tori.

She nodded as she took a look past Beck to the others in the room.

The last person sitting against the wall, with both hands in his hoodie pocket, was Sinjin.


	3. Chapter 2

With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept

Chapter 2

The hallways of Hollywood Arts were empty of people, but stuff cluttered the floor, random books and bags students dropped when they ran to get the hell out of there.

Andre quietly walked into a supply closet looking for something he could use as a weapon in case he came across the gunmen. Yet not much help a mop could do or a spray bottle with bleach in it. Over in the corner he noticed a baseball bat. He didn't care how it got there, he was just happy it was.

So he quickly grabbed it.

"what's your plan Andre?" Robbie said in a whisper

"yeah, I am going to go into the Sikowitz's Improv class and get Tori and whoever else is in, like Beck out," Andre replied in a low voice as he held the baseball bat in his hands.

"so, what, you are going to stop bullets with a baseball bat?" Robbie asked him. "it's a suicide mission,"

"yeah," Andre said as he nodded.

"your plan sucks," Robbie said as he closed the door to the closet.

"what, do you have a better idea?" Andre asked him.

"yeah, we sit back and let the police handle things, they know what their doing," Robbie replied to him.

"they are going to play this by the book, and that is going to take forever, I am not risking my friends lives on police procedure, the are going to wait this out, that psychopath could still be in here," Andre argued back to Robbie.

"that's another reason to let the police handle this," Robbie said. "they can locate that psycho and then make sure its clear and then they can get Tori and Beck out along with everyone else, and for all we know, they could be outside where its safe,"

"Robbie, do you ever get a feeling in your stomach that someone that you care about is in danger, and that you are their only hope?" Andre asked him.

Robbie shook his head.

"well, I have a feeling in the put of my stomach that Tori is in there and she is in danger," Andre told him. "and I am not going to let anything bad happen to her while I can stop it, she is my best friend,"

"are you sure she is just a friend?" Robbie asked him.

Andre looked at him confused until he realized what he meant. He then rolled his eyes, "I do not have time for this Robbie,"

Robbie looked at him.

"most heroes are dead,"

"well, I am not going to end up by like most heroes,"

"we need to get out of here," Marcus said to Beck who seemed to be in charge and the leader in this.

"no, man, we need to stay here," Beck told him calmly from where he sat against the wall. "It's a lockdown, this is where it's safe,"

Marcus rolled his eyes at Beck annoyed.

"this lockdown is bull," he said annoyed "if the shooter is a student, they will know where we are at,"

"Cant we like go through the window or something?" Trina said. "then we could get out,"

"They just lead to an enclosed courtyard, we wont be able to get to where it's safe," Beck told her. "and if we go out there and try to get to another window, it will only draw attention to ourselves,"

"and you think that a locked door wont draw attention to whatever psychopath is out there?" Marcus said beginning to argue with Beck.

"why would you call him a psychopath," Sinjin said speaking up,

everyone then looked over to him.

"probably the fact that he is going to try to murder us all fag," Marcus said spitefully to Sinjin who just glared back at him.

Andre and Robbie leave the supply closet and walk toward the hallway leading toward the Improv classroom when they notice some smeared blood on the ground.

"that could be Tori's," Andre said nervous.

"that could be anybody's," Robbie argued back in a low voice.

"Well, man its someone's," Andre said. "I got to go find Tori,"

"ok, I am going to go look for Cat," Robbie said. "since we are in here,"

Robbie then turned to walk towards the front of the school, if Cat was where Jade said she was, and did get shot, she couldn't have gotten far.

Robbie walked down the hallway he thought would be a good to look when he sees more blood. It was right outside a classroom door. Robbie quietly opened the door and walked inside and quietly shut the door behind him. He heard some staggered breathing coming from another end of the room behind the teacher's desk. He started walking over there quietly just in case it was someone who had the gun.

He slowly peered over the desk to see red hair. He sighed knowing that it was Cat. As soon as he sighed Cat nearly screamed from surprise. Robbie quickly rushed over to the other side of the desk.

"no, Cat, don't worry its me," he told as he bent down next to her. he put his hand on her knee to let her know it was safe but Cat just groaned in pain.

"my leg," she said in tears. "I think I got cut on some glass,"

Robbie looked to her knee and noticed a blood stain right in the middle of it,

"And I lost Jade, she was right with me and then she was gone,"

"don't worry, Jade is fine," Robbie told her. "she's safe, she got out,"

Cat breathed out another staggered breath in pain due to her knee.

"ok, I got to get you out here," Robbie said "come on,"

"no, I cant walk, I tried," Cat replied still in tears.

She let out a few more sobs from pain and Robbie just looked at her not knowing what to do.

"ok, we will stay here and wait for them to come and find us," Robbie said. "I need to go lock the entrance so were safe,"

Cat nodded as she tried to control her sobs as Robbie grabbed a set of keys off the teacher's desk.

"No cell service, are circuits busy," Trina said quietly as she stared at her cell phone screen.

Right after those words came out of her mouth, there was a knock on door to the classroom. Tori jumped a little nervous at the sound and Beck quickly got to his feet.

An item was then slid under the door. Something small, plastic and flat. Tori reached for it shakily and picked it up.

On it was a picture of Andre, his name, address and birthday. His driver's license.

"What is it?" Beck asked Tori.

"It's Andre's drivers license," she told Beck as she stood up and she showed it to him.

Beck took it from her hands before going over to the door and knocked lightly.

"Andre?" he said not to loud so others could hear him.

"We have to let him in," Tori said.

"Are you crazy," Marcus said as he stood up.

"We can't just leave him out there," Tori reasoned with him.

"How do we even know its him?" Marcus said. "For all we know, it could be the psycho with the gun, he could have gotten Andre's ID from one of the bodies,"

"There was only one shot," Beck said arguing with him.

"Don't open it," Trina said as she stood up. "You can't be sure,"

Tori then lightly knocked on the door and asked something only she and Andre talked about, with the exception of Trina when they were stuck on that plane being annoyed by that little kid behind them, and then Trina harassed Perez Hilton.

"What is chiz," Tori said as she put her face against the door. She didn't want to be too loud. Marcus was right; they had no clue who it was.

"A German sausage," Andre's voice said from the other side of the closed door.

"Its him," Tori said to Beck as she reached for the keys in his hand.

"You sure," Beck asked her.

"Yeah," Tori replied as she got the keys from him.

"What part of are you crazy don't you understand Vega?" Marcus said as he walked over.

"Tori open the door," Beck said.

"Dude, are you serious…"

"I trust her," Beck said to Marcus getting a little mad.

Tori shakily put the key in the lock on the door and twisted it. As she did so, Violet stood up. Tori quickly then opened the door and Andre walked in.

Tori quickly hugged him, happy to see someone else she knew.

"Are you ok?" she asked him as she hugged him. "What is going on out there?"

Beck quickly closed the door behind him.

"We are all getting out of here, its fine, let's go," Andre said as he opened the door again.

"No one is going anywhere," Sinjin's voice said.

Everyone turned around, confused by what he was saying. He stood next to the wall where he was standing, pointing the gun.


	4. Chapter 3

With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept

Chapter 3

Sinjin just glared at everyone who just looked back shocked. Andre had his arm out pushing Tori behind him.

"Sinjin?" Beck said shocked as he looked at him.

"Get away from the door," Sinjin barked at them "now,"

Beck, Tori and Andre quickly moved away from the door back to the wall they were sitting against but now they were all standing.

"Sinjin, what did you do?" Beck said to him calmly trying to reason with him.

"Shut up Beck," Sinjin yelled at him.

"Look, just let us go," Marcus said. "I'm sorry I called you a fag,"

"its too late for that," Sinjin told him as he continued to point the gun at him. he then moved it to Andre. "how about you hero, are you scared?"

Tori still had a hold on Andre's arm in fear.

Andre just looked back at Sinjin before speaking.

"yeah, I'm scared," Andre replied telling Sinjin what he wanted to hear.

"good, welcome to my world," Sinjin said before he walked over to Sikowitz's desk but still pointed the gun at him. he quickly opened one of the drawers and pulled out a role of duct tape. "go tape a line down the center of the room,"

he then tossed the duct tape to Andre and Tori tightened her grip on his arm.

"do it now," he yelled scaring everyone

"why are you doing this?" Violet asked speaking up for the first time that day.

"your Violet Davis, right?" Sinjin asked as he pointed his gun at her.

she quickly nodded her head in tears.

"what's my name?" Sinjin said to her mad.

"um…" she started.

"hey, man, this is her first day back from Australia," Beck said speaking up for her. "she only went here for a quarter last year, you guys probably didn't have any of the same classes,"

"we did," Sinjin said. "so what's my name,"

"Sinjin," Tori said speaking up "Sinjin Van Cleef, and you are a good person, and you are better then this,"

Tori hoped that saying that, she would be helping the situation, but it only aggravated Sinjin more.

"shut up," he yelled at her. "all of you just shut up,"

"Sinjin, six hostages in Sikowitz's classroom, this isn't you," Tori said.

"what's in your hand," Sinjin said pointing his gun at Tori.

"hey, stop pointing the gun at her," Andre said to Sinjin trying to protect Tori.

"its just my phone," Tori said.

"ok, give it to me," Sinjin barked at her. "now,"

Tori then tossed Sinjin her phone and Andre pushed her behind him even more.

When Sinjin caught it, he looked at the screen and saw a number was dialed and a call was currently being taken place. The number on her phone screen was 911.

"dang it Tori," Sinjin said. "I used to like you,"

he then put the phone up to his ear.

"yeah, nine-one-one, here is the deal, if anyone comes remotely close to this school, we will start slaughtering students," Sinjin said into Tori's phones "you here me, you come in here, and your kids die"

Sinjin then chucked Tori's phone at the wall and it broke on impact, breaking the back off, causing the battery to fall out and causing the screen to crack.

"ok, give me your phones, all of you," Sinjin yelled at them.

Andre, Beck, Trina, Violet, and Marcus all take there phones out of their pockets and slide them forward on the floor towards Sinjin.

"Andre, the baseball bat too," Sinjin yelled.

Andre dropped the bat he was holding in his hand to the floor.

"now tape the line

the students that made it out of the school and onto the buses to safety were shuttled to a public school a few miles away where they had to wait in the gym for a parent or guardian to come and get them.

That was where Jade was. A cop was standing in front of her questioning her.

"so, you don't know what happened after the shot went off?" he asked her.

"like I said before, it happened so fast, Cat pulled me down," Jade said to him quietly.

She can't focus on being her normal 'ganky' self like usual. She can't even focus. Everything that has happened was just so much on her. she may have a strong shell, but once it was broken, Jade was actually a nice person who cared.

"after she pulled me down, the shot went off, the glass to the front door shattered and went everywhere, everyone was running and screaming, I couldn't get to my feet or even think straight, I don't even know how, but I got up and just started running, I though Cat was right behind me," Jade told him. "I didn't notice she was gone until I made it to the parking lot,"

"did you see the shooter," the officer asked her.

Jade shook her head.

"no, Cat just pulled me down, she saw him, I didn't see anything except for shattering glass and people running everywhere," Jade said. "and I can't find any of my other friends, I think their still in there, including my boyfriend"

"yes, we have a few students unaccounted for, we are doing our best," the officer tells her. "why don't you just call one of your parents to come and get you?"

"I am not going anywhere until I know my friends are ok,"

Robbie is sat down next to Cat at the desk and trying to get a better look at her wound without hurting her really bad.

"that looks like it's bleeding really badly," Robbie tells her.

Cat whimpers from the pain of her open wound on her leg.

"Robbie, it was Sinjin," Cat said still in pain.

"Sinjin?" Robbie asked her. "he shot the gun?"

"yeah," Cat nodded as a few tears cascade from her eyes. "but he didn't look evil, he just looked scared,"

Sinjin shoves one of the drawers in Sikowitz's desk shut after he dropped everyone's cell phones in it because they were all going off and he didn't want anyone to take any chances.

After shoving them all in he walked over to the small stage in the room and points to the duct tapeline he had Andre put there.

"nobody cross that line," Sinjin said frustrated. "if anybody does…just don't,"

"or what Sinjin, would you really do that, shoot us?" Tori asked from where she was sitting in one of the chairs next to Andre.

"don't talk to me Tori," Sinjin said annoyed.

"because I don't think that you would," Tori said not listening to what he just said.

"really, when's the last time we hung out," Sinjin said. "do you guys honestly think this is what I wanted, I woke up today and wanted this, I just wanted it to stop, this is kind of screwed up, isn't it Andre?"

"its more then kind of," Andre replied from where he was sitting next to Tori.

"we could charge you," Marcus said speaking up from where he was leaning against the wall. "we could all charge you at once, no way you could shoot us all,"

Sinjin just looked at him as he pointed his gun.

"yeah, you're probably right, but who's first?" Sinjin said. "besides, if you get past me, the others will get you,"

"are there others Sinjin?" Tori asked him.

"no, there aren't," Andre replied. "I was just out there, it was empty,"

everyone looked from Andre to Sinjin.

"you really think so, you really think I'm the only one?" Sinjin asked getting more frustrated. "then ask yourself this, you ever treat someone like crap at this school, or left someone out, you ever take time to break up with someone over a note or talk trash behind their backs, maybe you just ignored it all, while you worry about the next play or musical, or the showcase, you ask yourselves that, and then you tell me, is their anyone else out there,"

at that moment, a cell phone ringtone goes off. nothing complicated, just a simple ding-da-ding-ding over and over again.

"who's phone is that?" Sinjin asked getting dangerously frustrated.

"that's mine," Marcus said. "that's the ringtone for my mom,"

Sinjin then walked back over to Sikowitz's desk.

"god, I hate this," he said annoyed.

He put his gun down right next to him on the desk before opening the drawer and grabbing the ringing phone.

"open your eyes, your sons a jackass," Sinjin yelled as he answered it before chucking it at the wall, causing it to break just like Tori's.

he grabbed the next one.

"open your eyes,"

then he chucked it against the wall and repeated the process with the next phone.

Marcus just eyed the gun that wasn't in his hand. Right as Sinjin answered the next phone repeating the same phrase of 'open your eyes,' Marcus came running for the gun.


	5. Chapter 4

With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept

Chapter 4

As Marcus nearly made it over, Sinjin grabbed it again and pointed it to Marcus who was only about it foot away.

"do you think I'm joking?" Sinjin asked mad.

Andre quickly stood up and so did Tori. Beck took a step from where he was, leaning against the wall. Trina just looked back scared from where she was sitting against the wall with Violet.

"just chill out," Beck said calmly.

"Sinjin please," Tori said trying to reason with him.

"you're not going to do it," Marcus said simply.

"don't push me," Sinjin said through gritted teeth.

"Andre, help me out here," Beck said nervous to Andre.

"hey Marcus," Andre said walking closer to him from where he was behind him and to the right.

"you better back him up," Sinjin barked.

"Sinjin, please," Trina said standing up. "just listen to him,"

"he's not going to do it!" Marcus yelled trying to get into Sinjin's face.

"Marcus," Andre yelled.

Marcus swiftly turned around.

"What!"

Andre then did the only thing he could think of to get Marcus to shut up. he punched him square in the jaw causing him to fall to the ground hard.

"that help you out?" he asked Beck.

Beck nodded.

"yeah,"

"Behind the line," Sinjin said mad. "now! Move it Andre, get behind the line,"

* * *

back at the gym for the local public school Jade and everyone else when she sees a reporter on a lapta on the bleachers. On the laptop she is watching a video and she is also on the phone.

"yes, the suspected gunman, Sinjin Van Cleef did upload a new video on the slap dot com," she said into her cell phone. "it talks about his plans today, I think I will air it with the live feed,"

Jade saw what she's doing and closed her laptop.

"that's a little insensitive, don't you think," she told her.

"and who are you?" the reporter asked her.

"Jade West, and all my friends are in there," Jade said as she glared at her.

the reporter then got up and went over to the camera she had set up a few feet away. She had the guy behind it turn it on and she grabbed her microphone.

"I am standing here with Hollywood Arts student Jade West, Jade, can you give us some words on this tragedy?"

Jade just shook her head as she continued to glare.

"you should be ashamed of yourself," she said before walking away.

* * *

back in the Improv classroom, everyone is silent and sitting down. Marcus clearly had a bruise on his face from where Andre punched him to shut him up.

as they heard a helicopter fly over the building, Marcus opened his big mouth again.

"and that would be the SWAT team, when you see the red dot on your forehead, you might want to duck,"

"no, its just the reporters," Beck said. "they all want in on this, now were part of the circus,"

"Can I ask you a question," Andre said from where he was next to Tori who was obviously really shaken up just like everyone else. "what do you want to happen?"

"what do I want to happen?" Sinjin asked annoyed. "what do I want to happen, uh, a million dollars and a plane ticket to Bolivia,"

the last part he said really sarcastically.

"maybe you can just give up," Trina said from where she was sitting.

"oh, yeah, that's it," Sinjin said annoyed. "I'll just call it quits, ask for a do-over,"

"why not, you didn't hurt anybody did you?" Trina asked.

"did you hurt anyone Sinjin?" Beck said staying calm.

"i…I don't know," Sinjin answered nervously.

"you don't have a record, you're a good student and you're a minor," Tori said speaking up.

"yeah, maybe this isn't as bad as it seems," Andre said next.

Marcus then burst out laughing.

"your kidding right, this guy shot up a school," Marcus said as he continued to laugh.

"will you shut up," Andre said to him getting annoyed.

"you shut up, I am not lying for him, he put a gun to my head and threatened to kill me, I hope they fry his ass," Marcus said back to Andre.

"what is wrong with you," Violet said from where she was sitting against the wall. "your just a kid, we are all just kids, we just have this life, and the things you do, we feel that, how can you have so much hate in your heart, how can you act like it doesn't matter, it does matter, what happened to us, we are all just kids, we cant be like this, it's not possible,"

Violet stopped speaking after that trying to hold back her sobs.

"seven hundred days," Trina said. "high school is only seven hundred days, out of twenty or thirty thousand, cant you see past that?"

"and how many of those days do I get back?" Sinjin asked. "do I get back the day I first got spit on, or what about the day I learned to look at the floor as I walked the halls, or what about the day my dad came to pick me up and saw me get my ass kicked out in the parking lot and realized his son was a loser, you ever see the look in your fathers eyes when he realizes that, because I did, and I saw it the same day he left me and my mom,"

"that sucks man, I'm sorry," Andre said to him trying to show sympathy and do what's best to get this situation under control.

"oh, you're sorry," Sinjin yelled sarcastically. "that just makes everything better, you can forget it, lets face it, this is the longest any of us has talked in the two years we have been here,"

"look, people suck, ok," Marcus said. "but its just high school,"

"yeah, there's always college, right?" Sinjin said sarcastically.

"all this because your not popular?"

"now, all this because I'm tired of it,"

* * *

Robbie had one of the sleeves of his light blue t-shirt ripped off and tied around Cat's leg near her knee where she was bleeding.

"I'm so tired Robbie," Cat said weakly.

"I know," Robbie told her. "but you need to stay awake. Talk to me, tell me about a good day,"

"when I was ten, my parents took me to Colorado in the winter," Cat said still weak. "during Christmas break to go skiing and snowboarding, I had never seen snow before, and it was like this whole new world, it was amazing, it felt like nothing could go wrong,"

Cat paused for a moment as a few tears fell.

"its not glass in my leg, is it?" she asked Robbie.

"no, it's a bullet," Robbie told her calmly. "and I have to get you out of here, nothing will happen to you, I promise,"

Cat nodded as she looked at him. after a few more tears fell, she leaned up and kissed Robbie.

"just in case you cant keep your promise," she told him.

* * *

Jade just sat on the bleachers of the one gym as other kids were ruinited with their parents. She would be doing the same if hers weren't out of town. If they were, she knew they would be telling her that she needed to go home and rest to take this all in, and at the first sign of news about Beck, Andre, Tori, Robbie, Cat or Trina, they would tell her.

But she was happy they weren't. that way she could stay so she would hopefully know as soon as possible.

"that warm your heart?" the same reporter asked as she walked over to where she was sitting. "do you think America would tune into that every night?"

"have you seen the ratings for The Event?" Jade responded as she continued to look forward.

"we are a country obsessed with tragedy, Jade," the reporter told her as she sat down next to her. "so if examining tragedy makes me part of the problem, so be it, but tell me, how much time have you spent with Sinjin Van Cleef over the past few years?"

Jade didn't answer and she just looked forward.

"so maybe I shouldn't be the only one ashamed of myself,"

she then stood up and walked off.

not even a minute later, a women Jade didn't recognize walked over to her.

"Jade, I'm Melissa's mom, I was wondering if you have seen her,"

Jade looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anyone named Melissa," Jade replied to her.

"Melissa Stevens, she's in your class, she said you were friends," the women said.

Jade then knew what happened. Whoever this Melissa girl was, she obviously didn't have a lot of friends and she didn't want her mom to know that, so she lied saying she was friends with Jade who was pretty popular.

"oh, Melissa, I thought you said Marissa," Jade said "I'm sorry, sure, I will go find her,"

Jade then stood up from the bleachers and quickly walked out of the gym. When she made it outside, she put her hand on one of the poles out there and put her hand over her face before she broke down crying.

For the first time in what seems like her life, Jade was crying in fear for someone other then herself.


	6. Chapter 5

With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept

Chapter 5

The bell rang in Hollywood Arts High School and Sinjin who was sitting on the small stage in the Improv room shook his head.

"has I really only been one hour, it feels a lot more then that," Sinjin said.

"I would be in History right now," Tori said quietly to Andre.

Just because they were a performing arts high school, didn't mean that that was all they learned, they still had to have normal classes like a regular high school.

Beck looked up at Sinjin.

"what class would you be in now?" he asked him.

"AP English, but I quit going," Sinjin answered dully.

"why?" Andre asked as he looked at him.

"I missed a couple weeks three months ago and I could catch back up," Sinjin answered as he looked at the floor. "I spent a whole day here without anyone talking to me or acknowledging I exist, I realized it was the best day I ever had. The day no one noticed me. The day I stopped being there. I thought that was depressing so I went home and took an antidepressant. And then I took another. And then twelve more, my mom and the doctors called it an accidental overdose , when I got back to school two weeks later, no one noticed, its like I never left, but I guess that's the upside of being a nobody, right. No one misses you when you're gone,"

"it isn't supposed to be like this," Tori said. "no one great fit in at sixteen, you are supposed to get past it, adults see kids killing kids, and they know it's a tragedy because they used to be those kids, the bullies, and the beaten and the loners,"

Sinjin wiped his eyes as a few tears fell.

"you're supposed to live long enough to get past it," Tori continued. "your supposed to get past it and take it all back, just take it all back,"

* * *

Jade walked over to a brown haired girl who sat against the wall outside of the gym in silence. She seemed peaceful just the way she was staring off into the distance. She almost felt mean for disturbing her.

"are you Melissa?" she asked her.

the girl turned and looked at Jade.

"yeah," the girl said.

"your moms here," Jade said.

"oh, I know, I just figured I would stay here a little while longer,"

"why?"

"sometimes I think she takes me for granted, like it wouldn't matter if I wasn't here, I just wanted her to be afraid of losing me, and feel a little," Melissa replied. "that sounds horrible, doesn't it,"

"not really" Jade replied.

Melissa then stood up.

"I better get going," she said.

She started to walk away when Jade called her name causing her to stop and turn around.

"I'm sorry I don't know you that well," Jade said.

"that's ok," Melissa said shrugging her shoulders, "I know you,"

* * *

"you shouldn't have come back for me," Tori said to Andre. "it was really sweet but you shouldn't have done it,"

"I am not just going to leave you here," Andre said.

Tori smiled at him and he smiled back. She then looked behind her to see Violet leaning against the wall looking super tired, and kind of sick.

"Violet, are you ok?" Tori asked.

"I'm fine," Violet replied.

Tori then stood up and walked over to her and bent down.

She looked at her before feeling her forehead.

"no your not," Tori said.

She then looked down a shiny silver stainless steal bracelet around her wrist that had the word 'Diabetes' written on it.

"your diabetic, where's your insulin?" Tori asked her nervous.

"what's wrong with her?" Sinjin called out nervous.

"she's diabetic," Tori called back to him. she then turned back to Violet. "where is it,"

"in my locker across the school," Violet answered her. "I'm sorry,"

"no, no, that's impossible," Sinjin said nervous as he stood up.

"you could just let her go," Trina said.

"yeah, don't worry, you have us," Andre said.

"Sinjin, she is really sick," Tori said as she turned to him.

"yeah, Sinjin, let her go," Beck said agreeing with Tori, Trina and Andre.

"unbelievable," Sinjin said frustrated before he took a deep breath. "alright fine, come here before I change my mind,"

Tori then stood up and helped Violet up and walk over to the door.

"behind the line Vega," Sinjin said.

Tori nodded and stepped back.

Violet opened the door then looked back at Sinjin.

"hurry up before I change my mind," Sinjin said frustrated.

"I'm scared," Violet said.

"of what?"

"the others,"

"are there others, Sinjin?" Tori asked him.

"does this feel well planned to you?" Sinjin said as he looked to her. he then looked back at Violet. "go,"

Violet took a few steps out of the room before starting a full on sprint out of there as Sinjin just watched.

As he turned around he saw Andre with his phone in his hand texting.

"hey," he shouted.

Andre dropped his phone.

"I thought you said you didn't have your phone," he yelled "I should have known it was all about the gun, do I need to pull the trigger to make you all believe me?"

"no," Tori replied in tears.

"they better not come in here, because the next person who does, dies,"

right after he said that, a door not to far from the Improv room is heard closing.

Sinjin flinched.

"I guess that's my queue," he said before walking out of the room.

"don't, just stop," Trina called. "please, don't,"

"Sinjin, just turn yourself in," Beck said trying to convince him to stop also. "I can go with you,"

"its too late for that," was all Sinjin replied before walking into the hallway.

* * *

as soon as the news that Sinjin Van Cleef was the gunman came out, Guidance Counselor Lane knew that he would be the only one able to talk Sinjin out of this. Sinjin had came to him multiple times trying to get help about the bullying, but there was nothing Lane could do. There was no evidence of it happening.

He was the only one who could talk sense into Sinjin. That's what he told Officer Vega, Tori and Trina's dad, and after much convincing, Officer Vega found a way to sneak him in.

* * *

Sinjin turned the corner to see Robbie carrying Cat's unconscious body.

"where do you think your going?" Sinjin barked at him.

"she's bleeding really badly," Robbie told him.

"this school's on lockdown," Sinjin yelled mad.

"I know, but if I don't get her out of here, she is going to die," Robbie said calmly.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Sinjin said as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"we know you didn't," Lane said as he stepped out of a different hallway.

"what the hell is this, this school is on lockdown!" Sinjin screamed loudly in rage.

"Sinjin, please, just let them go, and we can talk about this," Lane said calmly "she needs help, she is hurt really bad,"

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Sinjin said softly in tears.

"I know," Lane said. He then stepped in front of Robbie who was holding Cat's body. "Robbie go,"

Robbie walked toward the same hallway Lane came out of and Sinjin continued to point the gun.

"Lane," Robbie said hesitantly.

"Robbie, go, Cat needs help," Lane replied.

Robbie disappeared down the hallway.

"Sinjin, just hand me that gun, and we can walk out right behind them," Lane said calmly,

"I cant," Sinjin said.

"Well, I am not going to leave you here," Lane replied "I am not going to do that, and I will tell you why, I have been there, I bought the gun and planned on using it, I've been there, and I want to tell you something, it gets better,"

"Not this,"

"It does, that pain you feel in your chest, your stomach, your heart, it goes away, that voice in your head that says there is no way out, its wrong, now please Sinjin, just believe me, it gets better,"

"She is going to die"

"You don't know that,"

"I just wanted them to leave me alone,"

"I understand that, that's what we all want,"

"It hurts,"

"I know, it gets better, please, please, hand me the gun,"

More tears feel from Sinjin's cheeks as he slowly dropped the gun from pointing at Lane, causing him to take a step closer.

"You promise," Sinjin asked trying to hold back his sobs.

"yes, I promise,"

Sinjin let go of the gun and it hit the ground with a clattering noise, Lane bent down and picked it up and put his other arm around Sinjin.

"it gets better,"

and with that, Lane and Sinjin walked out of the school.

'Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty this hatred. How did it find us, did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us that we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war, hoping for their safe return but knowing some will be lost along the way. When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows swallowed whole by the darkness. Does this darkness have a name...is it your name?' –Lucas Scott


	7. Epilogue

With Tired Minds, Tired Eyes, Tired Souls, We Slept

Epilogue

Two Months Later… 

Robbie opened the door to Hollywood Arts High School for Cat who was moving slowly on crutches. After she made it inside, Robbie shut the door behind her and he helped her down the steps.

"thanks," Cat said to him as she smiled.

"no problem," Robbie replied.

Tori who was at her locker grabbing one of the books in it turned around to when she heard Cat's voice. Cat had not been at school for the past few months for obvious reasons, she was still recovering from getting shot in the leg. But while she was in the hospital, Tori, Beck, Jade, Trina and Robbie visited and Robbie was there most of the day. From the start of visiting hours and to the end of them, and even then he waited until one of the doctors told him he needed to leave, but even then he was back the next day as soon as he could.

As soon as Tori saw Cat she shoved her book back into her 'Make It Shine' locker and ran over to her pulling her into a hug, being careful not to hit her leg.

"Cat!" Tori said excitedly as she saw her.

Cat smiled and hugged Tori back with one arm using the other to keep a grip on one of her crutches so she didn't fall.

"hey Tori," Cat said in her usual happy voice.

Tori unhugged her and just looked at one of her closest friends.

"why didn't you say you were coming back today?" Tori asked her.

"well, I am not supposed to be back until next week, but I just want things to go back to normal," Cat told her. "plus my doctor said that I was making great progress,"

"that's great," Tori told her happily. "School hasn't been the same without you here,"

At that moment, Andre walks by with his eyes practically glued to his cell phone.

"Hey Tori, Robbie, Little Red," he said without looking up.

After he walked about a yard past them he stopped walking and turned around.

"Little Red?" he said confused as he saw Cat.

"Hey Andre," Cat said excitedly.

Andre quickly shoved his phone in his pocket and rushed over to Cat and also engulfed her in a hug.

Cat hugged him back smiling.

"Its good to see you too Andre," she laughed.

Andre unhugged her.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back until next week," Andre said. "What happened?"

"Her doctor said she is making a great recovery," Tori told him.

"Yeah, but I will need to stay on crutches for a while, until my leg is fully healed and I can walk without being in searing pain," Cat told him still cheerful.

"How long do they think that will be?" Andre asked.

"They don't know, they said three months at least, and even then they don't know," Cat said. "But, on the bright side, they let me keep the bullet, so later in life I can brag to people saying I got shot in the leg and lived,"

Cat then laughed.

Before Tori, Robbie or Andre could reply, they heard Jade and Beck arguing about something as they walked into school.

"No, Jade, what I am saying is that I think that the situation wouldn't have gotten worse if Marcus was there to antagonize him," Beck said annoyed "and as much as I love, I know that if you were there, you would have been antagonizing to, and he was unstable, you could have gotten hurt,"

"But I still think that if I was in there with you guys, it might have ended differently," Jade replied to Beck. "It could have gotten out sooner,"

"Jade, that was two months ago, I think we should just forget it happened, that is what a lot of people have done," Beck told her.

"But I still think…" Jade started.

"Jade, Beck," Andre said loudly interrupting their argument over nothing super important.

"What?" Jade said annoyed as she turned to them.

As soon as she saw Cat smiling at her, she quickly rushed over to her and hugged her. Cat hugged her back still balancing with the one crutch.

Ever since Cat got out of surgery at the hospital and was awake and could have visitors, Jade kept apologizing for leaving her there. She told her that she felt awful but she thought she was right behind her and as soon as she noticed she was gone, she wanted to go back in but she couldn't. Jade broke down crying when she told Cat that. Cat instantly told her it wasn't her fault and every time Jade apologized, Cat kept telling her she had nothing to be sorry about. She was alive and that was all that mattered.

"Cat, what are you doing here?" Jade asked her. "I thought you still needed to be resting,"

"my doctor said I could come back to school," Cat told her. "he said I was making a great recovery, and I just don't think I could take another day at home,"

"well, its great to have you back," Beck said stepping into the conversation. "how is your leg feeling,"

"it feels ok," Cat answered him. "it hurts every now and then and I still cant put a ton of weight on it, there are still some pain pills they want me to take also,"

"well, its great that you are feeling better," Beck said.

Cat nodded and she looked down at the floor and her smile faded a little.

"is everything ok Little Red?" Andre asked her.

Cat looked up at her friends before she spoke.

"today is Sinjin's court day, the sentencing," she said. "since he plead guilty there isn't going to be a trial, just sentencing, the minimum sentence is five years, but they are possibly trying his as an adult,"

"but, a judge can see how sorry he is and how messed up he was at the time," Robbie said. "maybe he could sympathize with that,"

"I know this sounds crazy and weird, but, I think we should be there," Tori said. "I know what he did was wrong, but I still think we should go,"

"yeah," Cat agreed. "he said he didn't mean to shoot me, and he wasn't trying to be evil, he was just scared,"

Beck took a deep breath.

"you sure you guys think we should go?" Beck asked.

"yeah," Tori said. "I think it's the right thing to do,"

Andre nodded.

"she has a point," Andre said. "I think we should go too, I don't really know a direct reason, but it just seems right,"

"yeah, I think we should go too," Jade said.

Tori and Cat looked at her. they never expected her to think they should go.

"what, I am not mean all the time," Jade said.

Cat nodded and then looked to Robbie.

"Robbie, what do you think?" Andre asked.

Robbie stood there for a moment debating in his head what to do.

"yeah, he knows what he did was bad, and he is really sorry for it," Robbie said.

"and he knows that I forgive him for what he did," Cat added. "he is looking at some serious time, and it just seems like the right thing to do,"

Cat smiled again.

"it is the right thing to do,"


End file.
